bigbrotherhighlightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aly n16
Biography Retrieved pre-season. Timezone: - PST- Pacific Standard Time Three adjectives that describe you: - Outspoken, Bold and Ambitious. Who is your favorite houseguest from a one of the past Big Brother Highlights seasons and why? - My favorite houseguest was NancyStrikesAgain from BBH5. It seemed like she was the only one willing to make moves. This lead to her eviction in week 3 because the house was intimidated by her, and I would enjoy seeing her play again. We need more people like Nancy to stir the pot and make it interesting to watch. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? - My strategy going into the house is to fly under the radar the first few weeks so I'm not considered a threat. It would also be safe not to be an outsider and form an alliance of at least 4 people to ensure I have a stable set of numbers. To make it far, I will make sure that whenever I'm nominated that I can campaign for myself to stay causing the house to think the other nominee should go over me for plenty of reasons, and I don't mess with snakes or rats, if I found out whoever is trying to poison the water they will be taken out one way or another. What are some of your strengths and weaknesses, and how can they help/damage your game? - Some of my strengths include being able to safely think ahead and strategizing to not get nominated. Thinking ahead helps me be prepared for future curve balls that may wreck any of my plans, and making the HoH think it's a bad idea to nominate me instead of someone else as my strategy can prevent myself from going on the block. My weaknesses include being very outspoken and bold. I may come across as threatening to other people which may urge them to nominate me, and I speak my mind way too often than I should. What are your biggest fears in the game? - My biggest fears in the game include finding myself on the outside with no alliance members and on the block with a major target on my back. I do NOT want to go home without anyone to back me up or without a fight. Host Thoughts Alyss was one of the new houseguests who walked in the house with lots of potential, and throughout most of the game, felt safe with her alliance, up until week 5. On week 5, she and Alex, one of her close allies were found on the block together. At the veto ceremony, she was blindsided when AxelsUnivere took Alex off the block and she was left on the block because everyone thought she'd stay safe. Unfortunately for her, some of her allies chose to vote her out and was ultimately blindsided by a 7-4 vote. I really do wish I could've seen more of Aly and her gameplay throughout the season. Player History - Big Brother Highlights 6 Competition History Voting History Category:HouseGuests Season 6 Category:15th Place